1/03/08
On January 3rd 2008, a user found a bug in the ROBLOX system which affected 2 ROBLOX users, by the names of jJJJ and Lego. This event left both accounts terminated. Keep in mind that this glitch has been patched, and has not affected anyone to this day. The "Games" tab on ROBLOX back in 2008 consisted of many different games. Unlike today, the "Games" tab changed its games daily. So finding a new game to play was not a hard task. However, on 1/03/08, the "Games" tab showed a very strange game that caught many users' attention. This game was called "confusion", with a logo which appears to take place underground. Underground battle games were a ROBLOX favorite back then, so people were more than happy to see another one show up on the front page. The creator of the game was a user named "W". A user with only one character. No one knew how he got such a name. The account was created in 2006, which led many users to believe he found a glitch in the system., when ROBLOX was not a very secure website. A couple people on the forums talked about this strange occurrence, where some people believed that this was a glitch, some believed it was a hack, and some thought he used spaces in his name when spaces where still available. A ROBLOX moderator known as "wookong" said "Me Id a couple modof erators will look into this occurrence", he said in a temporarily pinned forum post. The game itself appeared nothing too complex, simply built mountains and white spheres spammed everywhere. Many people in the game talked mainly about the creator "W", and didn't explore the game that much. One user named JJJ decided to check around the game. He said on a forum post after the incident "I decided to kick around the balls, cuz why not. One of the balls was a darkish-gray, standing out from all the white balls. So i decided to kick that one, and thats when it started going downhill." When he touched the ball, he was teleported to a black box, with a lighting script that went off every couple seconds. Nothing new, this was a common script used in horror games back then. In the corner, there was a brown, glowing rectangle. "It was about 2 studs high, 2 studs wide, and 1 stud thick", jjjJJJplained in his forum post. Like any ROBLOXian would do, he walking towards the box. But before he could touch it, the game froze, which forced him to restart his computer. But after the restart, his computer became slower and slower, until it wasn't functional. Another user named Lego experienced the same thing a couple hours after jjjJJJego was not an uncommon face in the ROBLOX forums. He was apparently known for ranting on the forums, mainly about people who spawnkilled/teamkilled in his favorite games. When Lego joined the game, he at first talked about how the game "was a lie and wasn't a cool game", but he later decided to walk around and check the game out, and well, the same thing happened Lego as what happened to jjj. About two hours after Lego joined the suspicious game, the game was shut down, and W's username was slapped with a [ Content Deleted ]. However, "W" was not banned. He was online for the most part., and even replied to a couple forum posts from people who talked about this event. At around 9:30 PM, Lego's avatar was changed to look like jjj's avatar. Then both users posted many forum posts with titles like "ROBLOX is doomed" and "Escape is no more." On January 4th, 2008 (the day after the incident), jjj, Lego, and W were terminated. Many people believe that jjj and Lego were compromised, while others believed that it was a massive prank resulting in terminations (due to the fact that this "prank" caused a lot of controversy). Many people after the incident claimed that they were also hacked because of this game, but most if not all of these claims were fake. This unfortunate event eventually died down when ROBLOX warned people that if they talked about it, they would be banned. In February 2017, Lego's data was completely wiped from the site, and the username "Lego" has now been taken by another user. It is now 2019, and has been over 11 years since this event took place. I can say that ROBLOX has made a full recovery from this, and I am very glad I can honestly say this. Although it is unknown Lego and W returned to the site, jjj returned about 2 months after the incident on an account called "jjj2", only to be temporarily terminated, due to talking about this event. He was later un-terminated, but jjj has not returned since. Category:Site Based Category:PoTM Category:Ghhyt